


Number One Fan

by IllyasJames



Series: 1 hour ficlets [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Football | Soccer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri is the team captain of his College soccer team, and ever since they started playing they had this one fan visiting every single competition. Well today Yuuri's going to talk to him.





	Number One Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Day 290 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> For Christmas I'm doing 1 hour Ficlits this entire weekend. See post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/168859958699/1hour-ficlets)  
> Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. **Several slots for batch 2 and 3 are still open.**
> 
> The fourth Ficlit. And we are back with a Victuuri, as most of my followers love these boys about as much as I do. 
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Yuuri spots Phichit in the left being blocked by the canadian, and Leo and Guang are to far behind to safely pass the ball to, so he has to go for it. 

He ducks around the Kazakh player the canadian team recently acquired, nearly has his leg shot out from him by a perfectly excecuted and only barely avoided slide by the Korean guy, and manages to trick the goaly in thinking he was going to trick the ball left while aiming right by putting it in right.  
The whistle blows and with Yuuri's last goal they managed to avoid having to settle the game on penalties. Yuuri hates having to shoot penalties, sure they are a part of soccer but somehow he feels like he lost when they win on those, he wants to win a game in the set time. 

Plus he got the winning goal while setting a hattrrick in his third consecutive winning match, he knows this will be reported in the papers tomorrow. Which means he'll have to see his face plastered all over the campus courtyard again for days. 

Not that he minds people liking the game, or his team, but it's that it is a game and they are a team. They are just a college level team, no where near professional level, and he would be no where without the support of his mates.

The same mates who have just all jumped on top of him screaming in his ear that he's the best team captain they could have ever ask for. 

“Congratulations Yuuri,” he looks up when JJ Leroy, Captain of the Galway Community College Canons, steps in front of him offering his hand “this was a great game. Chosing to trick our goalie in thinking you were going to do your famous trickshot and then not.” JJ shakes his head. 

“Next time we share the grass again we will beat you lot.” JJ slaps Yuuri on his shoulder before turning around calling for his team to get together. Sure the guy looks cocky but he loves the game as much as Yuuri does, so he's good in Yuuri's book. 

“Yuuri,” Phichit whisper shouts straight in his ear, making Yuuri jump “he's here again.” Phichit jerks his head to a spot at the far end of the bleachers, and sure enough that man is sitting there again. 

The first time he had shown up was just after the summer holiday and most thought he was either a new teacher or an older student. But as no one ever saw him anywhere on campus, and with those looks he would surely be spotted, those ideas soon were replaced with him having to be a soccer fan. 

Yuuri doesn't mind, he loves people coming to watch, but it's horrid weather not yet raining but soggy none the less, so seeing the man sitting their with his small take-away cup of coffee -or tea, it could be tea- he knows he has to be cold. 

Ciao Ciao calls his team off of the field telling them to get warm in the dressingroom, he's going to treat them to poultice because with this win they have secured their spot in the semi-finals. He has to call Yuuri's name a second time when he sees his captain not responding. Yuuri looks at him for a second before his eyes drift back to the lone man in the bleachers. 

“You know what Yuuri. If you dare to go up to him and talk you can take him to have poultice with us later.” 

Knowing Yuuri prefers to avoid confrontations with people in any way he is certain this will lead his team captain to finally go to the locker room, instead he gets a determined look on his face and goes over to where the man is collecting his stuff ready to leave. Phichit looks at Ciao Ciao.

“Okay, even I did not expect him to actually walk up to the guy. And I've been headcanoning them hitting it off for months now.” He grins when he sees the look on his coach's face. “I know, head canoning real people is gross, but I sometimes think it's the only way Yuuri will ever get any fun in the sheets. The boy needs to let loose.”  
Yuuri stops just before the bleachers, wondering what the hell he's supposed to say. Coming complete short when he is looked at by two of the most blue eyes he's ever seen. He forces a 'hi' out but even to himself it sounds strangled. Why is he never as confident outside of the game the same way he is while playing. 

“Hi to you too.” The man's voice has a foreign ring to it, almost russian if Yuuri has to guess but a bit more melodic as if he's used to speaking another language as well. Knowing he'll choke if he doesn't say something now Yuuri simply spews the first thing that comes to mind.

“You always watch our games but you’re always alone and I wanted to talk to our number one fan, wondering if maybe you want to go out and have poultice afterwards.” Yuuri feels his cheeks heat up and no longer form him running around.

The man looks a bit shocked, opening and closing his mouth, a pinkish ting coloring his cheeks which wasn't there before so surely couldn't be because he was suddenly cold. For a moment Yuuri wonders if it was such a weird thing to ask, going over his words. 

When he realizes it sounded like he was asking the guy out on a date instead of going with the team he nearly runs from embarrassment. Well he will forever be known as the creep that chased away their number one fan, well done Yuuri.

“I would like that.” there is no way for Yuuri to hide his shock. “But aren't you normally supposed to go someplace with the team after a game? Wouldn't they mind?” 

Yuuri just blinks. “You accept? Really?” 

“You didn't think I would?” The man looks a tad bit hurt, Yuuri simply shakes his head. 

“No. You are way to nice looking to be interested in someone like me. I don't even know why I asked in the first place.” Blunt is an understatement for Yuuri's state of mind right now.

“so you don't want to go out with me?” The hurt is so clear now that even Yuuri spots it, and he's quick to dismiss it. 

“Oh, no, I would love to go out with you. Been thinking about it for a while, but as I only ever saw you during matches and never on campus, well I figured it would only stay with fantasies you know. My brains not fully caught on that it's real just yet.” Yuuri smiles.

“But you are right, I will have to go with my team right now to celebrate, you can come with us.” He knows he's turning major league red right now. “we could talk about a proper date then.” 

“That is an idea, shall I await you all near the east exit.” The man smiles at Yuuri. Yuuri nods and turns to go to the locker room, knowing most of his team is waiting for him to return. Before he's too far away he turns around again. 

“I'm Katsuki Yuuri, I'm a fourth year business major, with a minor in Sports management.” 

The man smiles. “I know that. I'm Victor Nikiforov, I own a club downtown called History Maker.” 

He gives Yuuri a wink before slowly walking off towards the east exit, leaving Yuuri dumbfounded knowing he's going on a date with the man owning his favorite club.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> And if you want a Ficlit of your own don't hesitate to look it up [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/168859958699/1hour-ficlets)
> 
> I'll be looking forward to your comments and ideas. :}


End file.
